there you'll be
by duckmadgirl
Summary: 10 years on from the tragic Death of ET. Nikki takes one final trip to red reef to pay tribute to her long lost love


**so just a little short one. I was messing about online and realised it is 10 years to the day since ET died. so I wanted to do this little tribute. sorry if it is a little bad I am writing this whilst watching Eurovision. but I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. xxx**

Nikki lay awake staring at the darkness that was all around. Looking over she could see Pete asleep next to her. They had been married for 8 years in August. Even though he knew her heart belonged to another he still loved her. She did love him and they were happy together. They had 2 children but she still loved another. Josh Holiday. It had been 10 years since he was murdered by the Robeson's because he was navy and could blow their oil smuggling operation. Closing her eyes she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Stifling the sobs she slid out of the bed. Tip-toeing down stairs she opened the hall closet and pulled out a box from the back. She had left the navy after the birth of her first child and got a job teaching geography and orienteering in the local middle school. The box contained mementos of her old navy life. Are active service medal photos of the ships she served on. At the bottom of the box she found a photo of her and josh on the beach in Cairns. There was a little treasure chest from a fish tank.

Pulling her feet up she looked through all the photos. Most of them were of her and Josh but there were others of her with the crew of HMAS Hammersley. Kate and Bomber as well as several whole crew photos taken at the beginning of each rotation. She missed the crew but most of all she missed Josh. 3 days after he had proposed to her he had gone MIA and not turned up for duty. Pulling him out of the ocean on the island was the worst thing she had seen. The image was still ingrained in her brain even now. Seeing his lifeless body floating on the waves she was sick to the stomach and she could still see it every night as she closed her eyes.

Pete walked up next to her sitting down next to her taking her hand in his.

"you coming back to bed. Your freezing" he wrapped his arm around her

"in a minute." She smiled back

Pete kissed her on her forehead. "okay"

Watching as Pete left and walked back up the stairs she opened the treasure chest. Sitting in the depths was a ring. The single diamond engagement ring he had given her.

"be happy Nav" she head a voice. His voice

"Josh?" she called in to the darkness "is that you"

"Nikki be happy"

Rubbing her eyes she could swear she saw him in front of her. She put everything back in the box and carried it back over to its hiding place. Sliding back in to bed next to Pete she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"I want to go out to red reef tomorrow" she called in to the darkness

Pete put the lamp on beside them

"not this again Nik, I thought you were over this"

"Pete he was your friend and its 10 years. I have to do this please."

The following morning Nikki and found themselves on a boat heading towards red reef. Joshes ashes had been scattered along these waters. Holding a bunch of white roses. It took several hours to reach the point they needed. The exact coordinates his ashes were scattered. Walking to the bow of the boat Nav tossed the bouquet in to the ocean. Closing her eyes she saw him standing in front of her smiling with his cheeky grin that had first made her heart melt.

"you look well" he grinned

"I got old" she smiled

"you still look pretty good to me"

"no I don't. You haven't changed"

"well I am a ghost" his grin lit up the space

"I love you"

"I know. You look happy with Pete" he smiled

"I am" she smiled

"this is goodbye Nik I have to go"

"don't go" she lifted her arm out to touch him. But was met with thin air.

"its time. But I will always be with you in a way. In here" she felt a warm touch over her heart.

She watched as the figure became more blurred as the sun came in to focus and then there was nothing. Falling to the deck she began to sob. She had always felt his presence especially on this date but there was nothing. He was truly gone. Pete dashed up behind her holding her

"he's gone" she Sobbed

"I know. Shhh" he cradled her

On the return journey Nav locked her self in the cabin. She just wanted to be alone. She put her I-pod on the speakers and pressed shuffle. The first song to play was Faith Hill, there youll be. The sound track to pearl harbour. It had been one of Josh's favourite films. The lyrics spoke to her. He would always be with her but not in the Literal sense, she just hoped that one day when the time was right he would be waiting for her and they would be together again. Wiping away her tears she walked back up to the wheel house just as their little boat reached port. Seeing her 2 children waiting on the dock. They brought so much happiness to her life especially her son Josh who was so much like his name sake in more than one sense.

They ran up the dock to greet them. Nikki held out her arms hugging them holding them. Pete walked up behind them.

"ready to go home" he asked

"yes" she stood up wrapping her arms round his waist. "sorry for being... well you know"

"is okay I understand. What ET and you had was special."

"I love you so much" she kissed him"

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
